How She Begins
by Luigiboard
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on Cerinia? Here is your chance to find out what you don't know and discover that what you thought you knew about Krystal's past was wrong. Join Krystal and my OC Sanze as they spend 13 long years attempting to leave the war torn, infernal planet we call Cerinia. And feel free to skip the "Explanitory Chapter" if you wish. This is my first book. Enjoy!
1. PROLOGUE

-Prologue to "How She Began"-

Music for prologue is "Davy Jones Music Box With Rain"

My name is Sanze Tabitur Detractorem. I am a Siberian Husky, and I was born on planet Fichina. I am 6'2 ft. tall and I weigh 185 lbs. I was walking along one day, thinking about how to move on with my life now that my mentor, Lazaritz was gone. When I was 4, the Fichinian country of Plavaz declared genocide on my country, Fastay. They peeled my eyelids back and forced me to witness the terrible natures of war. I watched my mother, my father, my siblings, and all of my friends and neighbors get crucified, and burned alive. The Plavazian soldiers then threw me into the remote and cold areas of the planet with nothing but a rag to cover myself, so that I may spread tales of their so called "triumphant conquer" of my nations people to other areas of the planet. I was knuckling through life alone for 6 years, but by the time was ten, I met a German Shepard named Zito. He was twenty-four when he found me, sleeping behind an abandoned restaurant. He could sense what I had been through, and took me in as his own for about three years. He taught me respect, and also taught me the way of the sword. By the time the fourth year came around, a small group of bloodthirsty raiders came to Zito's house. He woke me up and told me to run and not to look back. I did as he said, but I looked back anyway. I stood there as I saw my dearest friend get stabbed 70 times in the chest by about 5 raiders. He was still alive, so they covered him in tar, and burned him alive. That was enough for my eyes to take. I ran for kilometers until I found the next village in which I could find refuge. Once again, I was alone. About a year this time. By the time I was fourteen, I bought a ship with the money Zito had left me, and I escaped this cold, icy planet to Cerinia, a planet just out of the reaches of the Lylat System, believing I would find salvation there. There I met an old raccoon that went by the name of Lazaritz. He had sensed my troubles as well, and decided to take me in. He is where I learned of the struggles of a man named Jesus on a planet billions of light-years from here, and that is also how I learned of God. I spent the next year training to become a priest of this God, but I abandoned that training because I knew that that was not the true purpose God appointed me. By the time I was sixteen, Lazaritz passed peacefully, and I started to get extremely depressed. I had nobody. While I was walking, I picked up the scent of burning wood… and flesh. My walk picked up into a run, and I followed my nose to the source of this bloodcurdling smell. I stopped walking and looked before me; a tribal village was being attacked by armed persons. "What is going on up there?" I asked myself out loud. I ran closer to the village, and as I did so, the sound of amplified-light based weaponry, and screaming, became more distinct. I drew my sword and proceeded into the village, ready to counter any threat that might be posed not to myself, but to the denizens of the village. I saw the threat. It seemed like a coordinated military squad was quite literally killing everyone that they saw. By the time I either killed, or repelled them, all of the village's inhabitants were dead, and burned to the bone. The smell was sickening, but the sight was worse. All of them were dead, except one. Or so it seemed. The remaining survivor called me over. She was a lavender, female fox. She seemed to have been crushed by one of the many totem poles that adorned the now scorched village. With extreme haste, I walked over to her. "Are you ok? Can you get free?" I asked her. She did not reply in words, but instead pointed to a relatively undamaged hut. Then she spoke. "In there… You take care of her…" She said. I could tell by the way she was talking that it took all of her energy to say that. "Ma'am, what is your name?" I asked her, so that I may pass it down to the next of kin. "Midori Letonus De Uchida." She said. "That is a beautiful name. Hold on to it as long as you can. I will be right back." As I was about to go inside the hut, she grabbed my arm and said, "Thank you… Stranger." She passed at that moment. "Rest in peace." I said as I did the sign of the cross, and closed her eyes." I sighed heavily, and then walked into the hut. In the corner, I saw a dead body of a dark blue male fox with a staff in his arms. I took the staff and examined it. I came to the conclusion that this fox was Midori's significant other, and I took the staff so that I may pass it down to the next of kin when the time came, assuming that was what Midori meant by, "Take care of her." After closing the passed souls' eyes, I walked into one of the other rooms, and I heard sobbing coming from one of the corners. I walked over to the source of the sobbing, and in a corner, with nothing to cover herself besides the box she was hiding behind, there was a young, blue, and light blue fox. She had to be no more than seven years old, sitting there, terrified. My eyes were open in awe. Without a second thought, I removed my trench coat, wrapped her in it as she had no clothes to wear, and ran out the door and straight back to my home, where I once shared living space with my mentor, Lazaritz. This was no doubt Midori's daughter, she looked just like her. I sat the young girl down on my sofa and fed her some fresh carrots from Lazaritz's garden. She did not speak. This young girl had a mysterious aura about her. Poor thing. This reminded me of my childhood… my suffering.

-End Prologue to "How She Began"-

Paste your document here...


	2. -Chapter I, A new way of life-

-Chapter 01 of "How She Began"-

Aaaaaaaaand welcome back to CNB, that's Cerinian News Broadcast. This is your host, Rastan, and I will be here with you throughout the night. Okay, we have a special report here. Apparently, a small tribal village off the coast of west Rosnia was decimated last night by unknown attackers. Spacecraft were seen leaving the destroyed village. It has been reported that an unknown male, a Husky of the Fichinian race was also seen running out of the village with a young girl in his arms. The young girl was reported to be a blue fox, belonging to the K.R.R., however, her indentity has yet to be revealed. Whoever this Fichinian fellow is, he is a hero, and that small girl, is in our prayers. Thank the Krazoa for her survival. This is Rastan, signing off.

Date 6th Lylatian era 6370. Location: The residence of the lat Lazaritz -Sanze Detractorem-

I sat there, staring in awe at the child I had just saved from her burning village, and the amazing speed at which she was eating these carrots. "What is your name, love?" I asked her. She did not reply. She just sat at the table across from me, eating the food at an incredible speed, not making eye contact. I walked to the kitchen and prepared some drink for her. When I walked back in, all of the carrots were gone. "That was a lot of carrots, love! If you eat like that, you'll choke!" She began to cry. I knew exactly what she felt, seeing as I experienced a similar fate around her age. "Come now, drink this, it will help you sleep." I said, as I realized that it was already pretty late. She took a drink, but spit it put instantly. "Come now, Brandy isn't that hard. You are free to use my bed if you wish. I'll sleep on the sofa." I said to her. She nodded. "Alright, it's settled. You can use my bed. I will be out here reading if you need me. She just stood there, filthy and covered in dirt and small amounts of blood. "Perhaps you should bathe first." I said, and ushered her into the bathroom. "You… uh… know what you're doing right?" I asked. She shook her head. I gave a loud sigh. I forgot she was from a tribal village. They only had experience with lakes and rivers as a bath. I walked over to the bathtub and turned the nozzle to a comfortable temperature. "Okay, in about five minutes, I want you to get into that tub, and see what you can do about that dirt and blood, okay love?" She gave another nod. As I was walking out, I tuned the bathroom radio to CNB, Cerinian News Broadcast. CNB was basically a Radio station ran by three tigers that uses magic as its broadcast source, thus broadcasting throughout the entire planet. They play music, radio shows, and give news reports. This was my personal favorite. "Is this okay, love?" She gave another nod. "Alright. If you are confused at all, just tap on the wall three times. I'll be right outside the door." She nodded again, a little more enthusiastic this time. I had experience with helping bathe a person. My mentor, Lazaritz was 96 years old when he died. I often had to take care of him as he was unable to do so himself. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I pulled up a chair in front of the bathroom and started to read "The Divine Comedy". Not ten seconds later I heard three small taps on the wall. I walked in the bathroom. "Yes?" I asked. This was going to be a long and frustrating night.

After I got the young girl through her bath and into bed, I gathered some blankets from the closet. I did not decide to sleep in Lazaritz's room, because I wanted to respect him. He just died after all. As I was walking through the hallway, into the living room. I realized what my future held. I thought I had no purpose now that Lazaritz was gone, but I was wrong! Surely, it was God who appointed me this task to love and nurture this young fox. It was my duty, now that her own mother used her dying words to pass responsibility and safe housing of this poor, traumatized child unto me, to take care of her, and make sure she is loved. But I was only 16 years old then. Not Zito, nor Lazaritz, ever taught me to be a father. I guess I had to make due with what I knew already. I continued down the hall and into the living room, and then set the blankets down on the sofa so that I may make bedding. As I turned around to pick up a pillow, the young girl was standing there. "Love? What is the matter?" She slowly walked over to me and hugged my leg. I was in an odd situation for sure. I didn't say anything, but a few seconds later, I heard her small voice say, "Thank you, Sanze." I was shocked that she knew my name, but I didn't question it at the moment, and simply replied, "Your welcome, love."

Date: 6th Lylatian era 6370. Location: Great Fox -Vulpes McCloud-

I was walking. Well, it wasn't really walking, more like floating, through what seemed to be a really fucked up version of the Great Fox. "Fox." I heard a familiar voice say. "Father? Father where are you!?" I kept on repeating that until more words came. "Fox… don't." I then felt extreme heat coming from below me. I looked down and it seemed as though a monsterous infernal flame was coming to meet me. It eventually reached me and I felt nothing but pain, a hellish pain. I screamed, and screamed, and even though it should have toasted me, I was still there, enduring this unholy pain, just barely. I kept screaming. "Fox!" I heard another voice yell. "Fox! Fox what the fuck is happening? Wake up!" The next thing I knew I darted up from my bed like a jack in the box, screaming. I saw Falco's familiar face and stopped. "What the fuck happened!?" Falco asked. I replied to him saying, "I… I'm not sure. I think I just… went to Hell." "You woke up just about everyone on the ship, including ROB in his stasis!" "Fuck, Falco! I'm sorry!" I said in a rude tone. Falco took his hands off my shoulders, realizing they were still there. Peppy walked in the room. He looked at Falco, then at me, then Falco again. "Falco. How about you leave me and fox alone for a minute, hm?" "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Falco left my room and shut the door. Peppy then sat on my bed. "Fox…" He said. "I know a night terror when I hear one. Look at you, all soaking wet. Be sure to take a shower before you go back to sleep." "Fine, old man." I replied. Good ol' Peppy. He has always been like a father to me since my own passed. "Fox, listen. Don't bullshit me okay? If you are having some problems with your father's death… just talk to me." "…Yeah…" With that, Peppy left my room and I went to take a shower. I woke up the next morning and walked to the bridge of the Great Fox, greeted by the usual scene of Slippy making coffee, Peppy smoking a cigar, and Falco trying to explain what sex is to ROB, just for fun. I took my seat upon the captian's chair and looked at my monitor, I examined it carefully. "Okay. StarFox, to stations. ROB, I want you to set a course for these coordinates, standby." I said. ROB replied with an, "AFFIRMATIVE." "ROB set the Great Fox for vector, XENA-9347, DELTA-256, COSMO-0194, at half warp speed." I said. "Were going to Corneria? What for?" Slippy asked. "I have some loose ends to tighten." Slippy knew what that meant, and he kept quiet. We got to Corneria three hours later. The Great Fox remained in orbit while I got into my Arwing and airlocked the cockpit. "Systems ready ROB." I said. "DEPRESSURIZING HANGER BAY. ALL LOCKS RELEASED. GOOD LUCK." Said ROB. I took off, not knowing why in the hell I was going to Corneria besides some private reasons. I guess something told me to go. When I landed at the spaceport, I noticed that there were several incoming passengers. "What the hell is everyone in such a rush for?" I asked myself. When I got out, I noticed several heavily armed security drones. One of them came up to me, weapon aimed dead at my forehead, and it said this, "WHAT IS YOUR BUISNESS." It sounded much like ROB, with the monotone voice. "Uh…" That is all I managed to say. "UNINTELLEGIBLE." Said the drone. It then clicked it's weapon to kill. "Woah hey hey hey! I'm here to see General Pepper!" I yelled. The drone lowered it's weapon. "GENERAL PEPPER IS NOT TAKING VISITORS AT THE MOMENT. THE FEDERATION IS IN A STATE OF LOCKDOWN. STATE YOUR NAME." It said. "Vulpes Ultor McCloud." I replied. The drone looked confused. "STARFOX? WHERE IS YOUR TEAM, SOLDIER." "First of all, I'm no soldier. Second, I decided to come alone." "GENERAL PEPPER HAS BEEN EXPECTING YOU. PLEASE FOLLOW ME. I WILL BRING YOU TO A CORNERIAN CDF COMMANDER." It sounded strangely intelligent. Pepper must have upgraded their AI for security reasons. I did not like anything that was happening. A feeling in my stomach emerged and I remembered what my father said in the nightmare I had the night before. "Fox… don't."

Date: 6th Lylatian era 6370. Location: CDF Headquarters on Corneria -General Pepper-

"Yes. Yes I know. Sir, I am doing what I can. I know, I Know. I'll keep you posted." I ended the private communication I had with the President. "Lieutenant!" I called. "Yes sir?" Replied a bright green wolverine. "Get my commanders assembled. We have an issue." I said in a melancholy tone. "Right away sir." I walked into a conference room that was rarely used. It was mainly here for emergencies such as this. Well, at least the president saw it as an emergency. I sat down in the seat at the end, the appointed General's seat. After about fifteen minutes of clucking my tounge, wondering what catastrophy we were about to cause, My commanders walked in. Most of them were Labradors, except for one, Fox McCloud. Now, he was not much of a commander, but I needed him nonetheless. "General Pepper." Said Fox, Saluting me. "No need for that, my boy. Sit." I started the meeting, assuming everyone knew what it was about. "Okay, so… Fox?" "Yes, sir?" "Could you step out a moment?" "Absolutely sir." I watched as he walked out of the soundproof confines of my conference room. Once the door was shut and sealed, me and my commanders began to discuss a problem that shall not concern StarFox. "Gentlemen, the president of this here Federation, would like this to stay out of StarFox's ears." "Understood." They all said in unison. "Alright then, listen carefully." I pulled up photos of a planet just outside of the Lylat System, a planet called Cerinia. "This planet has extreme magical capabilities. The president sees this planet as a threat, and an affront to God. He wishes it to be destroyed. Our parliament has agreed and this has been permitted to the extent of 100% extermination." All of my commanders looked at each other in awe. They could not believe what was about to happen. Neither could I. "Sir, I thought we were suppose to make allies with these planets, not invade them on a genocidal campaign!" Said one of my commanders. "I completely agree, but it is not my decision. The president wants this planet to be uninhabitable by the end of the decade." "Uninhabitalbe?" asked one of my commanders in confusion. "Yes, son, uninhabitable. The president also wants all civilians to be executed." One of my commanders stood up in shock. "Sir, I respect the president and his decisions. I respect you too, but I do not respect this, not in the slightest. If you are going to do this, so be it. I will have no part in it. I am turning in my badge. I cannot believe how corrupted our government has become." "Very well. I will arrange an honorable discharge for you." "Thank you, Pepper." I watched as he started to weep, and walk out of the room. "I will continue now. Neighboring planets, Sauria, and Venom, will not be affected by this, if reports come in that they have been, the president has ordered that all soldiers responsible for said disturbances of these planets besides StarFox, will face a Court Marshall and will be executed via firing squad." "Sir what about StarFox? This will not go over well with them." "The president has had that arranged. We will tell Fox McCloud and his team that the threat that we are posing to Cerinia, is actually a threat that Venom poses, and that he has about 5 years to prepare a military response. This is convenient, seeing as Andross is already threatening the Lylat System, and surrounding planets." "Sir?" "Yes?" "Do you really believe that Cerinia poses a threat to the Federation?" "…I do not, however this invasion is out of my hands. The president is working on allying the other planets of the Lylat system to join our Federation, thus, our cause. Any questions?" "No sir." Said all of my commanders. "Very well. Oh… one more thing. I am giving General J. Klax full control of this invasion. "Yes sir." They all said. My heart was pounding like a piston engine. I could not believe what I just did. But it was out of my hands. If I didn't do it, another general would. It did not matter. As my commanders left, I thought about what I should say to Fox. "Fox, come in please." I said in an external comm. Device. The door opened and in walked the familiar figure of Fox McCloud. "Please, take a seat." I said. He sat down in the chair directly across from me. "Fox, the Lylat system is in danger." I said. I could not believe the words coming out of my mouth. I continued. "Andross and his army is threatening to destroy the Lylat System, and everything in it…"

-End chapter 01 for "How She Ends"-


	3. -Chapter II, Getting familiar-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I have been having some writer's block, not to mention simply doing shit that needs to get done, you understand. Well, here it is. ENJOY!

-Chapter 02 for "How She Begins"-

Date: 6th Lylatian era 6370, June 9th.

Location: Lazaritz residence, Cerinia.

–Sanze Detractorem-

I awoke the next morning to a sizzling sound. I, being cautious in nature, suspected a fire. I immediately jumped from the couch that had become my bed, and checked Lazaritz's old room, where the girl slept. She was not there. I then ran to the kitchen to find a strange sight. The six year old girl that I have not known for even twenty-four hours, was standing on a stool in the kitchen scrambling eggs on the stove. "Good morning, Sanze." She said to me without eye contact, and I can see why; her eyes were pruned and white… she had been crying all night. She still sounded rather depressed, but she looked comfortable now. "I did not know you could cook! Why have you decided to do so?" I asked her. "I Thought you would want to eat when you finally woke. You did dream of it after all." I was dumbfounded! I did indeed have a dream about an enormous breakfast. Amazing! "How did you know that!?" I asked rather loudly. "The same way

I know how to cook; I tapped you." She replied. "Tapped me?" "Yes, it is quite simple really. I am a telepath you see. My tribe has had it in their veins since the planet was young, or so my chieftain told me." "So, basically, you have more knowledge and are more educated than a middle aged man?" "Yes." "Amazing!" And it truly was amazing. I, now had to father a telepath! Truly… amazing. "You should come and eat. It is getting rather cold." Said her small, high pitched voice. I sat at the table after putting the young one into a chair. We started to eat. "So, my girl… what is your name? I asked. She hesitated a moment, then replied. "Krystal." She said with a mouth full of eggs. "That is a beautiful name you have there! Hang on to it." I said to her. She looked confused, but I had faith that in time, she would understand that phrase. What a thing; Krystal the telepath. Amazing.

Date: 6th Lylatian era 6370, May 26th.

Location: CDF Atlas Thumb, Katina orbit, en route to Cerinia.

–General Klax-

"General Klax, sir?" The Captain of the ship was trying to get my attention. "Yes Captain?" We are departing Katina with the 46th CDF fleet. We should be in Cerinia's orbit in about a week, Sir." "Thank you Captain." He saluted me and I him. Pitiful. Why General pepper would ever put me in charge of such an atrocity as this is beyond me. I am sure everyone in this entire fleet feels very bad about the pending invasion. But execution awaits us if we do not follow these orders. Our government is sure full of some fucked up people, and I do NOT wish to count myself among them! As I look out the windows in the bridge, the entire 46th fleet in front of us, with this ship being the Flagship, I feel terrible sorrow for the Cerinians, but we have our own families to take care of. How can you take care of your families when your own Federation tightens a noose around your neck? As I smoke my pipe, I think about the title "Terrorist" or "Defiler" maybe even "Demon" on my head in the future. So sad. I must try to make this invasion as swift and as clean as possible… _WITHOUT_ succumbing to the addictive nature of war. A difficult task indeed. But I must carry it out…

Date: 6th Lylatian era 6370, June 6th.

Location: Quan residence.

–Hustique Quan-

I opened my eyes from the meditation that was once relaxing to me. I felt… A certain strain of special, has just revealed itself to the planet. Actually, I felt two very particular things; a terrible cost, and a phoenix. The phoenix was a symbol of something, I'm sure. These were all new feelings indeed. I was lucky to have the presence of the prince of the K.R.R. in my home to share these discoveries with. I asked him what he thought about these feelings. "So, what do you think about this strange energy, Sekov?" I asked him. "I think… do not correct me yet… but I think that… something or someone, figuratively, has a sword to our throats, with no hesitation to use it. Whatever it is, we aren't prepared for it. As for the phoenix we sense, I think is too new to tap anything from." He stated. "Very good, your majesty! Shall we lie and wait for the coming event? Or do you think your mother should take some sort of action?" I asked. One of the prince's guards flinched at that thought. The K.R.R. has not had any wars or battles for at least three centuries, only small political squabbles with the nation Latona about slavery. I suppose you wish to know more about the prince, right? Well, the prince was a silver Silken Windhound. With his majestic Saurian robes and elaborate Krazoan headdress, he certainly was looking the part of Prince of the mighty Krazoan Republic of Rosnia. Prince Sekov was my apprentice in spiritual tapping. I am a telepath you see. The prince is also a telepath, but has yet to master its use. I have been assigned by the Queen of the K.R.R., his mother, to guide him through the amazing world of telepathy without getting him addicted to it's power. I was about to let us meditate again, but suddenly, the prince gasped, his eyes wide with fear and sorrow. "What is wrong?" I asked, not knowing why. I already knew the answer. "Something is wrong… a school maybe? No… a village. GUARDS! I WANT MY CONVOY READY TO MOVE TO THE PALACE NOW!" He exclaimed. It was sad. Something was wrong with a village in the homestead, and all the prince could do was to return to the palace and let the guards investigate. I sensed that this predicament in the village was somehow connected with what will happen within the next few weeks. I will wait and see. "Are you not going to finish your tea?" I asked him jokingly. "Thank you, Hussler. I will be back tomorrow." Hussler is my nick-name, and has been since I was young. "Take care, your majesty." With that he was out the door. Alright, now for a little bit about myself; My name is Hustique Pernia Quan, or Hussler. I am a red and grey hare with snow-white eyes. I am not blind, but colorblind. I weigh about 324lbs and I am 4'1 in height. I have been around for a very long time, longer than most mortals. It would be rude to the Krazoa to reveal my actual age, but I am VERY old. I look abot 90, give or take. As I got up from the carpet I use to meditate, my knees popped, as they always do. It was usual in my old age. You see, I know a great many things, and not simply because of my 6th sense. I have been gifted by the Krazoa with knowledge and foresight. A great boon, but a terrible curse as well. Some of the evil I have seen in the future simply boggles the mind. Even with the old, wise mind the Krazoa have given me, I have often wept myself to sleep thinking about the futures I've seen. But even with all of this terror, I have also seen great hopes, great sacrifices, and endings, an unstoppable force, an unquenchable thirst… No more shall I say. Doom awaits this planet… and I am helpless to stop it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! I just wanted to say, for all the people who are wondering "Hey! Where is the tragedy and adventure?" Well, think of it as food. It must be prepared slowly, and properly. PEACE!


	4. -Chapter III, War Begins-

"I thought you said you could search my brain patterns!" I exclaimed as Krystal was asking me if I could teach her how to use a sword. "I can. It's just hard." She replied. "Why is that?" I asked. "You are what my father called a Sakawei. It means you have a strong will, a strong mind. It is difficult for me to navigate your thoughts." As she explained this to me, I remembered that the eggs she made were a little off. "And I am guessing that you have not mastered this gift of yours yet, have you?" i asked her. "Nope." She replied. Great. This means I _do_ have to teach her things. "Well... Hmm. The sword, yes. How do I start? This sword is extremely enchanted. It could very well slice your finger off if you tried to touch it. It almost cut mine off when I fiorst wielded it. Plus, you are very young. To _you_ it might do more than just cut a finger off." I said to her. She looked rather disappointed. "You make me sad." She said to me, acting like a six year old. I almost forgot that she was six, she seems so intelligent. "Come now, child. How about some milk?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." She replied. "Do you wish me to warm it up for you?" "Cold is alright." I walked into othe kitchen and opened Lazaritz's old refrigerator. The thing had to be at least twenty years old, but it kept our food edible, and our drinks, potable. I grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge, and gave it to Krystal. "Thank you. MMMMM. This is good! Are you sure this is milk!?" She asked. "Hehehehe just about the best milk outside of the Lylat Systam, my dear! You won't find better milk anywhere else, I can assure you of that!" I exclaimed. Lazaritz had this milk delivered to him weekly, instead of having me fetch it. After he died, I terminated our order. Seeing as how my new friend here likes it, I will have to put another order in. "I have some work to do outside. Do you think you can entertain yourself in here for a while?" I asked her. Since Lazaritz's death, I have been clearing out alot of his old stuff that I would never find any use of. "Is it alright if I help you?" She asked. I was a little unsure she should be doind anything after what had happened the day before, but if this is what helped soothe her... "Alright, fine. Just be sure to odo as I say, okay?" "Got it." She replied. Krystal was remarkably intelligent for her age. She was six at the time, and yet she had a mind and spoke as if she were much older. It must be that gift of hers. I picked up the radio and brought it outside with me. Nothin' wrong with jammin' while you work. I sat down on the bench in the backyard. I untucked my boots and removed my top clothing. These things would just get in the way. As I looked at the job that lay before me, I realized that someone of Krystal's size and weight could carry out a task such as this. This was all heavy lifting, and power-tool work. She weighed like 45 lbs. "Are you sure you want to help, child?" I asked her, as she was already rummaging through Lazaritz's old shit. She did not reply. Oh the mind of a child. I noticed she was extremely infatuated with Lazaritz's old religious texts. I laughed softly to myself and turned the radio on. "What's this?" Krystal asked from across the yard. I saw that she was holding a shiny object up, then I knew what it was. "AH! Put that down!" I yelled, a little frightened. "Sorry." She said. "It's okay, love." I replied. I bent down to pick up the object. It was Lazaritz's old titanium-plated Semetek eight-shooter. Lazaritz never really believed in violence. But Lazaritz never really believed one should go defensless either. I never kew why he even bought the thing. He knew I excelled with the sword I had. Good thing he never once had to use it. It probably would have given the old man a heart attack. I opened the loading chamber, and saw that it was still loaded with eight 50 cal. rounds. Maybe I'll keep it. I looked over at the pile that steadily grew as Krystal picked through Lazaritz's old stuff. She still looked pretty gloomy. Come to think of it, she was acting and speaking gloomy as well. I couldn't really blame her though. After what had happened yesterday, I would not be surprised if she NEVER recovered. I nearly didn't recover when I suffered a similar fate, many years ago. And I cannot believed it took me this long to realize it completely, but the trench coat I gave her is about six times her size, and that was all she had to cover herself. Maybe there was some old clothing HERE. I think Lazaritz had a daughter. Maybe he kept some of her old clothes. No, I doubt it. Lazaritz was never one for keepsakes. I decided not to search for clothes here, in this backyard o' mine. "I guess I'll have to buy some." I said to myself out loud. "What?" Krystal asked, looking at me. "Oh, nothing, child. I was simply thinking on how I could get you some clothes that fit. You cannot exactly wear that huge thing forever." I said to her. "Well, why not?" "It is far too large for someone of your size. Besides, do you not wish to have clothes that fit you properly?" "This is fine!" She replied cheerfully. Hmph. Cheerfully, huh? Well, just about as cheerful as anyone could get in her situation. "Alright, fine." I finally said. This submission did not mean that I would end my search for more appropriate clothing for the young child. This would be hard, seeing as Lazaritz never really had alot of money, and Zito left me with enough only to buy a ship. And I only had one change of clothes, which was a pain, so I could not exactly lend her some of mine, except for the coat she has now. I would gladly let her borrow some of mine... but I guess they would be immensly large on the poor girl. Pondering on the subject any further is useless for now. After all, I still had a shit ton of work to do. Lazaritz's home was located on a beautiful cliffside overlooking Malakai lake; one of the largest lakes on Cerinia. It was a beautiful sight. One wrong move though, and you'll be tumbling down the cliff straight into the icy waters below. Luckily, Lazaritz had a fence installed a few months before he died, so Krystal's safety was okay, as well as mine. As I stared at our lovely view, I remember that staff I rescued from Krystal's village. I was very curious to see how it worked, but I was never one to toy with the unknown. Although, I was young and naive then as well. Nonetheless, I decided to leave it alone for now. I would have to do something with it though. I thought of having the thing appraised and seeing how much it's worth, but then I got a better idea. Seeing as the staff obviously belonged to this girl's family, I would gift it to her... once she has understood the concept of power, of course. Something told me that this staff was more than just pretty and easy to hit things with. It must be magical. My thoughts were inturrupted by distant screams and another sound... It sounded like distant laserfire. Luckily, I had always planned ahead. I had a plan incase armed robbers decided to infilitrate me and Lazarit's home. It may not be the best plan for what lie ahead, but it'll do. "Krystal! Go inside and stay in the bathroom!" I yelled at the girl. She complied. The bathroom was just about the safest place in that house. It wasn't exactly big. Shit, the thing wasn't even made for TWO people. I tucked my boots back in, and put my top clothing back on hastily. I ran inside just as Krystal slammed the door to the bathroom. My sword! Where has my sword gone!? Think... Lazaritz's room. I ran into my late mentor's room and grabbed the mohagany colored sheath which housed my scimitar, and the staff next to it. I put on the sheath, and managed to make room for the staff in there as well. Then, hastily, walked to the bathroom and opened the door. The girl looked frightened. She must have not expected me to enter. I slammed the door shut. "Get in the tub and close the curtains!" I said to her. "Uh... Okay!" She said, a little confused. I sat with my back against the outside wall of the tub, gun trained on the door. I would sit here for as long as it takes. I have never killed anyone before, but I might have to if someone enters the house. The laserfire drew closer and my heartbeat steadliy rose. As the laserfire got closer, the screams did too, then, I heard a loudspeaker. It was in Cerinina, but with a thick Cornerian accent. "Attention, citizens of the Krazoan Republic of Rosnia! Your government has surrendered! Now _you_ ust surrender yourself, or you will be fired upon!" He said. This still didn't tell me who it was that was killing everybody. "He's lying." Said the girl. "What!?" I asked her. "He's lying. If we come out, they will kill us anyways. It's a trick." I nearly forgot that this girl had a special talent, and it just saved our lives. I looked at her carefully. "Alright." I finally said, and looked back at the door. Several minutes later, the laserfire came to this street, and I heard the front door break in. "SHHHH!" I exclaimed. "Don't... make... a fucking... sound..." I said. My heart kept beating, faster and faster. I could hear them walking around in the kitchen. "Sir, someone is still here." I heard one of them say. How did they even know that? SHIT! I've never killed someone before! What if they found us!? The footsteps came closer and closer. I felt like I was going to faint! My blood pressure was surely throuhg the roof! I was terribly scared. I think the girl was too, after all, she had just narrowly escaped death the day before. All of the feelings from that night must have been coming back to her. I know they were for me; the feelings I had when those assholes invaded my country, the same feeling I got when Zito was butchered. And now we have this! An invasion!? Sometimes I think God is a sadistic fuck, but what can you do? The footsteps reached the door. I made a quick prayer, and held my breath, then I heard the doorknob turn. My heart was about to burst! The door opened and I opened fire. I fired all eight shots. I didn't even look at what I was shooting, I jst fired those 50 cal. shots straight into the CDF soldier's stomach. At least that is what I saw of him before I grabbed the girl, and ran for the front door. I dropped the gun on the floor just outside the bathroom, and unsheathed my sword, incase of a close quarters encounter. "RIGHT THERE! STOP!" I heard one of the soldiers yell in Cornerian. The next thing I heard was laser fire coming from the kitchen. I ran out of the house and slammed the door shut just as a beam of light missed my head by inches. I sheathed my sword, and ran. Sadly there were only two directions I could go; towards the fighting, or towards where the fighting was going to be. Of course I chose the second option. I would have set the girl down so she could run, but she was small and young and might not be able to keep up with me. "Sanze! Where are we going!?" It took me a minute to contemplate my answer. I really had no idea where we were going. "I don't know, love." I replied. So I just... ran, and ran, and ran and ran and ran.

Helllllllllooooooooooooooo Cerinia! How is everyone doin' today! This is your afternoon DJ Rastan here. We have a very important announcement for you today, especially for you folks in the KRR. There have been several reports of laserfire and other small-arms fire coming from the small town of Mayarei, in wes KRR. But get this, this is just a few kilometers from the massacre of an indigenous tribe just yesterday! If I were in the KRR, I would get my striped ass out of there as soon as fucking possible. I wish you all good luck, and be careful. And now for a song that will make you move! This is Baiana, form the Fortunian band, Barbatuques. Enjoy!

Okay... so it has been a SUPER long time since I've touched , except to delete the explanitory, because, honestly, I think that was _**BAD**_. So here you are! A brand new chapter, and hopefully I can stay with it this time! So yeah. Enjoy! No really. GO!


End file.
